Computer systems have electronic components that are current conducting and/or on which an electric voltage is present. When a housing of a computer system is opened, there is, with improper operation, the danger of an electric shock (so-called “power hazard” or danger of an electric accident). Improper operation is given, for example, by the fact that the computer system is connected to an external current or voltage source via an external connecting plug when the housing is open. This can take place, for example, via a current supplying unit (like a power supply) connected to the supply network (power grid).
High (input) voltages are present in electronic components in the housing, in particular in computer systems in which the power supply for converting the grid-side alternating voltage to a supply voltage is disposed within the housing of the computer system.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a safer computer system with respect to improper operation so that the power hazard for a user is considerably reduced or prevented.